Think he noticed?
by Sigmus
Summary: Modern-Ylisse AU! Lissa and Lon'qu decide to have some small talk since it's been so long that they've seen each other. Oneshot! *This takes place between their A-S Support.*


**Lissa**

**Heya Lon'qu! It's been a while, hasn't it? You know the coffee shop in town? Meet me there at 9:20 AM! You and I have some catching up to do. **

**\- 8:02 AM**

**Lon'qu**

**Sounds fine. I'll see you there.**

**\- 8:05 AM**

Lon'qu took another look at his silver watch and groaned now that 30 minutes have passed and Lissa still hasn't shown up. The tall man decided to stay a little longer; Lissa was bound to show up soon. Perhaps she got lost in traffic, being the new driver that she is? Maybe her time management skills aren't that great. Lon'qu sighed heavily, taking a small sip of his caramel latte.

Lon'qu was neatly dressed in a brown blazer with a white collared shirt beneath, along with a pair of blue jeans and black boots. This was a bit too formal for his taste, it was definitely a large contrast from the hoodie and sweatpants he usually wears when he's off running. Not only because Lissa asked for him to dress nicely, but he'd get a lot of attention drawn towards him if he were to walk into a boutique looking like he just came from the gym.

Taking another sip of his latte, Lon'qu glanced over to the double-door entrance where one of the barista rushed towards to greet the new customer, who was no other than the princess of the Halidom, Lissa. Her current attire made Lon'qu's cheeks flush; that dark blue denim jacket looked nice with the black tank top she wore underneath. And to top it all off, the mini shorts that she wore showed off her creamy white legs and the little black boots looked adorable on her. The Ylissean princess waved over to her former bodyguard who didn't wave back but just stare at her in awe. Lissa giggled when she saw Lon'qu bashfully avert his gaze from her.

"Well if it isn't my favorite bodyguard!" Lissa sang, the clicks of her boots significantly getting louder as she neared the round table Lon'qu was seated in. The tall man nervously adjusted himself as the Ylissean princess sat in the chair in right in front of him. "You're late." His low and brusque voice rang through Lissa's ears, and she _loved_ the sound of it. She also loved staring into those dark, narrow eyes of his. Lon'qu was eye-candy to the princess, and she couldn't wait until he was comfortable with her touching him. She'd lay kisses on his lips without a single thought in mind of stopping her oral assaul-

"O-Oh!" Lissa stuttered, almost lost in her ongoing thoughts. "Well, I woke up late so I had to rush and get all of this on, not to mention the traffic was pretty bad on the way here. So it wasn't entirely my fault, haha….." She laughed nervously, then frowned. "Sorry for making you wait so long…"

Lon'qu shook his head. "It's fine. No need for an apology. Now go order your drink." Lissa mentally slapped herself for forgetting to order. Lucky for her, one of the baristas were nearby with a pen and a small notepad in hand. "Um, excuse me sir!" Lissa called out to the barista who turned towards the sound of her voice. "Was it you that called for me ma'- L-Lissa?! I-I mean, Milady! What brings you here to this humble shop of ours?" The black haired barista's eyes grew wide and his voice had raised, which brought attention to some of his fellow co-workers whose mouths had gaped at the site of royalty.

Lissa giggled. "Please, let's skip the formalities. I'm just here visiting a good friend of mine. By the way I'd like a Mocha frappe. Venti, please."

The barista quickly wrote down her order, leaned in and whispered, "Y'know, since you ARE royalty, I think I could get you this for free."

Lissa's eyes lit up. "Really?! Thank you, I'd very much appreciate that!"

"No problem, miss! One venti mocha frappe comin right up!" And with that, the barista went off to place the order.

"Lucky me, right?" Lon'qu nodded, taking another sip of his drink. An awkward silence had passed for a few seconds before he decided to speak up. _She wanted to have a conversation, so all I have to do is initiate one. But how do I start one?_ He thought. Maybe he should start off by asking her how she's been like every normal person would. Clearing his throat, Lon'qu asked, "So, er… How have you been lately?"

"I'm fine Lon'qu, thanks for your concern. I've actually been quite busy this week you know, with the shopping and all that good stuff. Look at this bracelet I bought the other day, isn't it pretty?" The princess stuck her arm out towards her former bodyguard so he could have a close look at the silver bracelet. It was symmetrically lined with vintage rhinestone gems that shone beautifully in the light. In fact, the whole bracelet was covered in rhinestone gems. It looked extremely expensive; one of the perks of being royalty so it seems. Although money is of no issue in the Royal Family, Lissa was limited on how much she could spend in one day-and for good reason.

"Yes, well… It certainly _is_ flashy," Lon'qu noted. "Yeah! It's a real eye-catcher in broad daylight. That watch of yours must be an eye-catcher as well." The tall man glanced down at his own watch before agreeing with the petite woman. "I suppose." he whispered.

The dark-haired barista was relatively quick with Lissa's order, having it done within minutes and brought to her almost immediately. "Here's your frap, ma'am! We hope you enjoy it." He placed it down on the table in front of the princess who smiled widely at him. "Thanks so much! It looks really good." said Lissa, unable to take her eyes off of the confectionary masterpiece. Her mouth watered as she took the drink and neared the straw to her pink lips. A few sips of the frappucino and her taste buds were having a party. With its mocha flavor, thick and creamy texture blended with smooth ground ice and topped with whipped cream and chocolate syrup, Lissa's taste buds had transcended into a state of bliss.

She hummed in pure delight. "This tastes amazing! It's like a chocolate milkshake of some sort. I dunno how to explain it, you'll have to try it for yourself Lon'qu!"

"No thanks. I'm content with what I have." He protested, shuddering at the thought of drinking after a women, if thats what the young blonde woman was suggesting.

_More to myself I suppose, _Lissa shrugged. "By the way, what ya been up to? Still working hard?" Lon'qu nodded, finishing off the rest of his caramel latte. He moved the empty container off to the side. "Yes. Nothing too eventful." Lissa didn't believe him at first but it was indeed true. Lon'qu went back to working with Basilio after serving as Lissa's bodyguard. The tall man had no clue what the exalt Chrom had saw in him that made him worthy of the task, but Lon'qu wasn't going to worry too much about it. Besides, he'd never turn down easy money. Lon'qu was not too fond of parties and he was rarely asked to come hang out with anyone due to his social awkwardness(except for Gaius, Vaike, and Stahl who all three think of him as a perfect part of their group and asks him if he wants to do something on weekends from time to time).

Lissa was displeased that her former bodyguard told her nothing, but she ignored it moved on. "I do miss the days when you were protecting me. When those guys were after me, you took them all down by yourself! You're like a one man army!" Lissa cheered and praised, and Lon'qu's cheeks had reddened. It was nice to know that the princess had no doubt in his marksmanship. Though he didn't take too kindly to flattery, there was something about Lissa's worship that was different from others. ...But why was that?

"N-Nonsense. I did what I could… Plus, there weren't many of them."

_Gods, he's so cute when he's timid,_ Was all that went through Lissa's mind as she found herself lost in those dark eyes of Lon'qu's. For a second, Lon'qu thought that she was staring at him almost… lovingly. However, he quickly dismissed the thought. After all, why would someone like her feel that way towards a guy like him? He hesitantly locked eyes with her, and surprisingly, she didn't look away. Things were starting to get awkward for the tall man, so he nervously cleared his throat, causing Lissa to jump slightly and turn red.

"...Isn't it dangerous for you to walk amongst commoners like this? Where's your guard?"

"O-Oh! Uhm… Since I told Chrom that I was just going to come see you, he chose not to send anyone. He knew if something crazy happened, you'd step up to the plate and protect me,"

Lon'qu grumbled to himself. Chrom certainly was right. Even if he's not hired, the princess' safety was part of his responsibility. Not that he had any complaints, however.

The princess giggled, and her face turned a light shade of red. "So what you're saying is," She paused to take a large sip of her drink. "You care about me?"

"W-What? How can you possibly come to that conclusion!-"

"It's okay, Lon'qu," Lissa smiled sweetly at him as she watched Lon'qu's face go through multiple shades of red. "You don't have to get embarrassed over caring about a friend. We're best buds, remember?"

"Y-Yeah…" Lon'qu smiled to himself. Not only had the petite woman managed to put a smile on his face but she just had admitted to caring about him. Could his day get any better?

A few minutes later, Lissa finished downing her drink before Lon'qu had noticed it was gone. Once he saw the empty cup placed next to his, he was rather shocked at how quickly Lissa guzzled down her drink. "You're finished already?" Lon'qu gawked, and the princess laughed at his shocked expression. "Yup! I didn't seem to notice until it was gone too! Man it sure was delicious. I'll have to stop by again one day and try out the other stuff on the menu," Lissa took a moment to stretch her arms out in her chair, letting out a lengthy yawn. "So how's your gynophobia coming along? Still embarrassed to hold my hand?" She teased and the tall man bashfully looked away. "No, but it has gotten progressively better."

Lissa smiled a wide, toothy grin. "Mhm! And all because of me, right?" She was persistent on getting Lon'qu to open up to her, no matter how long it took for him to do so. He was definitely a piece of work; she couldn't get close to the man without having him back away a few feet. If it was any other women it would've been a few yards. Infuriating it was, but however, the blonde knew that despite his crippling gynophobia, Lon'qu would've eventually grown accustomed to her. You can't just tag along with the Ylissean princess for so long and not befriend her. That went against Lissa's code of law.

"...Yes." he mumbled. Lissa giggled, but her adorable laugh was cut short when she just remembered that she had a busy schedule. The princess lightly gasped, and Lon'qu looked up at her, reading her eyes just to see what had surprised her. He leaned over to one side of his chair to look behind himself and saw nothing. Now confused, the tall man raised and eyebrow as he looked at Lissa again. She rose from her chair with a worried expression on her face. "I'm so sorry Lon'qu but I'm on a tight schedule. Maribelle isn't gonna be happy if I show up late!"

"Alright," Lon'qu arose from his chair as well as he followed the girl outside to her car. The doors had unlocked with a 'click', and before she got in, she walked up to Lon'qu, hands entwined behind her back and eyes gazing up at him nervously. Lon'qu blushed as instincts(or his mind, rather) screamed for him to step back and blurt out 'Too close, woman!' but he stood in place.

_Urgh! W-Why aren't I moving…?!_

"It's been awhile since I've last seen you Lon'qu, and thank goodness you've been doing well. I know that just standing near you is putting some strain on your body, but if it isn't too much to ask, can I get a hug?" The princess looked up at the tall man who stood over her like a tower, an antsy one at that. Lon'qu nervously rubbed the back of his neck, eyes desperate to avoid Lissa's luring gaze. She knew that this was a lot to ask from him, but it's now or never.

"I-Is that all you want?" Lon'qu studdered.

"Yup! All I ask for."

Lon'qu sighed. If its an embrace she wants, then so be it. He slightly bent over and wrapped his arms around Lissa's petite body, pulling her into his embrace. Lissa grinned and wrapped her arms around Lon'qu, resting her head on his chest. His heartbeat was rushed; just hugging a woman sent the man's heart into one of Frederick's training exercises. The princess gently rubbed Lon'qu's back, occasionally patting him in an attempt of calming him. The way his muscles tensed gave Lissa the hint that he never embraced a woman before, which was reasonable due to his crippling gynophobia.

"Relax Lon'qu. It's just a hug, you'll be fine. You haven't hugged a girl before, have you?"

Lon'qu found the question too embarrassing to answer, so he quickly dismissed it. His chest rose and fell as he took a deep breath. The petite blonde smiled sweetly once his muscles began to loosen up. She tightened the hug, nuzzling her head further into his chest.

"Much better," Lissa sighed with relief. She didn't let go until a few seconds later to make sure that Lon'qu had fully settled down into the hug, his heart beating normally. Lissa slowly let released him, taking a step back while Lon'qu had darted back. Lissa laughed once she saw how red the tall man's face had gotten.

"Oh come on," Lissa giggled. "Now was that too hard? In fact, I think you liked it." She winked up at Lon'qu whose lips parted as if he wanted to say something but chose not to. "...Well, I'm off to go hang out with Maribelle. I'll give you a call later on today. Maybe we can hang out too, y'know, if that's okay with you,"

Lon'qu nodded. "Fine by me. I've no plans for today.

"Great!" Lissa walked back to her car and opened the door. Before she got in and start up her vehicle, she turned around to wave at her former bodyguard. "See ya later big guy!" Lon'qu slowly waved 'goodbye' as he watched Lissa crank up the engine before backing out of the parking spot and drove off. The blue vehicle took a sharp turned a sharp corner, thus disappearing from his field of view.

_Lissa… That damn woman will never stop teasing me, _Lon'qu sighed. Her actions had proved to him that she was into him, but why was that? The dark-haired man thought he had nothing going for him. Was it his sharp, narrow eyes? His ruffled hair? Or maybe his height? It couldn't be his personality; he wasn't the nicest guy towards women, but he did have a soft spot for the Ylissean princess. Lon'qu couldn't help but care for Lissa's safety which she greatly appreciated that. At some point in time the man developed strong feelings for her but thought it was beneficial to keep said feelings to himself. But it seems that Lissa had shared the same feelings and wasn't afraid to show them.

Lon'qu sighed again, shaking the thoughts out of his head. The sun was blazing and his cheeks were hot, he shouldn't be out in the sun like this. Perhaps he should return home and rest up before going out again. That'd be the wise thing to do.


End file.
